


Uncomfortable Affection

by JustChase



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChase/pseuds/JustChase
Summary: Why hadn't he noticed the signs?(I edited the work and made it a bit longer and fixed the grammar and English mistakes.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first off I wanna say I never actually remembered writing this or posting it and the fact I came back to fix this says something.  
> 

"It makes me uncomfortable." Chanyeol didn't know how to respond or what to say as his eyes continued to read but not yet register the written text. When had everything gone wrong with Baekhyun? He had assumed they'd been so happy for the past three years. So why hadn't he noticed Baekhyun pulling away? Maybe because he simply was in denial? Maybe because he didn't want to fathom that the one person who had become a constant in his life, the one he loved, was going to leave one day. No he couldn't even entertain the thought, that was until now. He finally started thinking about it, the signs. 

At first Chanyeol had assumed Baekhyun wasn't feeling well considering he was going through so much, but then little things started to become more prominent. Forgetting to say 'I love you' had been the first thing to shoot up a red flag. After all he hadn't been the one to say it first, it had been the other. Then the times where Baekhyun would leave for hours at a time and not give him a simple explanation as to why. Then there was Baekhyun pulling away from simple touches. Not that he was thinking about it, it started making sense.

Baekhyun had even become more violent recently, not physically, but verbally. Calling him names and making the older feel like crap. Which only led to Baekhyun apologizing days later or not at all. This always left Chanyeol in a low mood, but he always blamed himself. Something he shouldn't of been doing in the first place. Instead he should of talked to Baekhyun about it and told him. Not to treat him in such a way, but he was a coward. instead he continued thinking he was the cause of all of his boyfriends problems. Something that shouldn't if been even thought upon, something that shouldn't happen in a healthy relationship. Yet, Chanyeol was realizing now that this wasn't a healthy relationship. It wasn't to begin with. How they even came to be was awful and chanyeol was starting to realize it now. 

A simple confession was how this all started. Chanyeol had been going through severe depression for awhile and his bestfriend so happened to be the person he was in love with. This hadn't made him depressed, no the world had done it to him. First with taking away everything he loved then making him fall for someone who would never be happy with him. That is until one day chanyeol told baekhyun about his depression, something he usually didn't tell anyone. He told the boy about wanting to die and other thing she thought of and that's when he received a mystery confession.

He knew immediately that it was baekhyun just by the way it was typed out. His writing was so unique and only he could recognize it from a few simple words. He was elected and of course he went straight to Baekhyun to speak of it and that's when it all started. It was beautiful at first, so beautiful, but it ended like this. Why had he even said anything to him? Maybe they'd be happy living as friends instead of this? That's when his thoughts were brought back to the current situation at hand.

Chanyeol felt his heart breaking as he typed out his next sentence, something he would wholeheartedly regret. Something that would bring his heart hurting for days, but something he knew he needed to do if he wanted to be happy again. "I won't say it anymore, because were not meant to be together." He sent the text, his heart finally spilling over as he fell into bed; The bed he used to share with Baekhyun.

Tears fell from his eyes for what felt like forever before his phone lit up in signaling that he received a text from someone. With puffy red rimmed eyes, he opened the message, only for his stomach to flip in anger. "I don't get why you'd break up with me because I don't wanna show affection 24/7, but okay you do whatever you want to do." The first thing he decided to do that night was to delete and block Baek's number. Something he'd regret, but he knew Baek would get a hold of him through their friends if he wanted his things. After all Chanyeol needed to be away from the boy who caused him so much stress in his daily life even if it meant being sad for awhile, because he knew he'd get over the other. Maybe even find someone better for him? He hoped that would be the case, but for now he just wanted to snuggle up into the covers and fall asleep. 


End file.
